


汝之光明

by sherrystoneage



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 爱与诗歌, 第一次, 超多心理活动
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrystoneage/pseuds/sherrystoneage
Summary: 上帝不应将他们造得如此不同，令他们需求爱，渴望完整，却任他们自生灭。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	汝之光明

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lightness of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307449) by [Rend_Herring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rend_Herring/pseuds/Rend_Herring). 



“我的身体炽热如一团绒羽，无物在燃却到处是火。”

——卡夫•阿克巴（Kaveh Akbar），《指狼为狼》（Calling a Wolf a Wolf）

***

克罗利记得 **她的爱** 。他记得 **那个** 真没什么好的。那个上帝之爱。那是种深不见底，吞噬一切的 **东西** ——无处不在，却无可感知。克罗利就是从那里被创造出来的，与其他天使没什么不同。他存在的唯一目的就是去崇拜并遵从他的 **创造者** 。 **她** 将 **爱** 哺入虚无，便有了克罗利。

天使们都乐意沐浴在上帝之爱的光耀之中，但克罗利发现自己变得越来越——准确地说并不算是 _怨恨_ ——恐怕是对他同伴们所表现出的顺服而感到 _失望_ 。他是如此完全，如此彻底地爱着上帝，直至爱到被孤独摧垮。难道他们就不对这宇宙般广袤的“业”感到厌烦吗？在崇拜的顺服中度过永恒？难道就没什么别的可倾注了吗？如果上帝没将这宇宙造的如此无垠，设计的如此该死的不可言喻，那么也许 **存在** 可能就不会如此受限且无意义。也许那样，克罗利就不会满脑子都是问题。毕竟，是上帝将他创造出来的，他不该因为天生的好奇心而受到惩罚。

然后 **她** 就去创造了人类还给了他们自由意志，这恰好就证明了克罗利的观点：这 **存在** 还缺点什么让这一切变得有意义。

即便是当克罗利堕天的时候，他仍爱着上帝。他一定还爱着，以某种方式——正如那些长期与父母疏远的孩子可能仍对他们的创造者抱有一丝对美好旧时光的怀旧之情那样。所以，是的，克罗利还记得那种 **爱** ，坚不可摧，不可叵测，且手下无情——毫不怜悯。

他也记得那 **爱** 被从它本源之处被突然间粗暴地切除后，留在灵魂深处的那种空洞感。 **爱** 本是他所知全部，直至他接触到了那同样深不见底的恶，便决定这也不是他的菜。恶魔之爱是种庞大虬结的东西，专属于他们那位虚与委蛇且功能失常的主人——克罗利早就接受了这一点，那就是对他来说，所谓爱早已成为了过去式。

也许这就是为何克罗利不明白，当亚茨拉斐尔站在伊甸园门口，扭着自己空空如也的双手，为刚刚被克罗利骗出伊甸园的人类感到担惊受怕时，那令他破碎不堪的灵魂裂开了一丁点儿缝隙，违背了他的定义的那件东西究竟是什么。有那么一刻他竟感觉有些愧疚——对天使，可不是对人类。（他始终认为自己在园子里所做的一切对人类而言帮助大于伤害。说真的。）但天使看起来非常心烦意乱，还将他那把非常不错的炎剑给送了出去，但这个时候也没法再做些什么了。第一宗罪就是泼出去的水，而上帝在把某人驱逐出某地这件事上向来做的 _决绝_ 。克罗利可明白得很。你无法向一个不在聆听的人忏悔。

当亚茨拉斐尔用透着惊恐的一双大眼瞥着克罗利却仍伸出一只雄伟的白色翅膀将克罗利护在即将到来的暴风雨之外时，在克罗利心里扬起头的那东西——唔，不论那是什么。忽视它很容易不是吗？

正如所有令人分心的东西一样，全都始于塔中的一粒沙，海里的一滴水，终归再也无法视而不见。

***

“你在这里做什么呢，天使？”克罗利说，声音故意大了许多。看到亚茨拉斐尔被吓得抽了一下，两只手无意识地举了起来才意识到只是个恶魔站在身边时，克罗利咧嘴笑了。

“哦，早上好。抱歉，我没注意到你…呃…”亚茨拉斐尔重新安坐在河岸旁的芦苇草地上，若有所思地回望着另一头的村落。“那是你做的吗？”

“啥？”克罗利问道，一时被那些挤进亚茨拉斐尔毛茸茸卷发里的野甘菊花吸引住了。他眨了眨眼，然后记起来附近正在发生的对新出生希伯来男孩的清洗运动*，立刻感到受了冒犯。“喔，拜托，你觉得 _那件事_ 与我有关？我告诉过你我可不喜欢孩子死亡。”

“当然，妄加揣测我很抱歉，”亚茨拉斐尔道歉道，眼睛垂到了地面，又望向了远处的尼罗河，最后别扭地落到克罗利身上。“那能否允许我问一下你为何来这里吗？”

“路过。澳大利亚太无聊了。那边太多蛇——不是我这种的，是带剧毒还咬人的那种。听说埃及人这边走在时代前列。除了，唔。你懂得。反人类罪和异教崇拜吧，我猜。”

亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，仿佛在努力地寻找这个世界上唯一值得相信的美好事物一般地说道，“他们确实做得一手好石榴酒。”他磨了磨嘴角，冲着一个粘土土罐和他身旁的空地比划了一下。“要来一杯吗？”

“好啊，为啥不呢，”克罗利的理智思维还没跟上，话就已脱口而出。

在某种层面上克罗利知道跟敌人喝酒不是什么好主意，但克罗利从来也没理想主义地看待这件事。亚茨拉斐尔身上有某种不可抗拒的特质，尤其是当他微笑的时候。让你想要想方设法留住那微笑。这将会成为克罗利的死穴，他敢肯定。他发现，这就和人类和飞蛾一样，他们总会被光源所吸引——毫不在乎一旦伸手触摸，便会化为灰烬。亚茨拉斐尔的圣灵（grace）安静而温柔，像拂过长尾草地的南风，温暖平和地挑拨着克罗利颈后的皮肤。他与其它将自己的正义凛然作为武装，在自谕神圣的威仪下洋洋得意的那些令人难以忍受的天使是那么的不一样。亚茨拉斐尔如此鹤立鸡群——有点太不寻常，有些太过友善。上帝把这只独苗交给人类到底是怎么想的？他是如此的迷人。

不，他令人 _不适_ 。

他的这种令人不适是指克罗利自己一点都不觉得不适的那种不适，哦，本不该是这样的不是吗？亚茨拉斐尔接过克罗利递来的酒杯时手指拂过克罗利的手，这感觉不该像黎明的第一缕曙光掠过地平线那般。

他们沉默地喝了一会儿酒，只在偶尔聊起天气变化模式和人类文明发展前景的细节时才出声谈话。这一切都太过平常，克罗利一时忘记了他们之间存在着远比两人坐着的间隙更巨大的隔阂。克罗利从没想过亚茨拉斐尔可以在任何时刻立起——在光耀万丈的圣光的包围中——降罚让克罗利消失在这地球上。不知道亚茨拉斐尔是不是也有同样的意识，也不知道他是否会因克罗利也可以做出同样的事情而感到害怕。

克罗利思考着，却发现自己对亚茨拉斐尔受到任何形式的打压这一概念感到抵触。这就像掌挝一只绵羊一般，这个。克罗利是个恶魔，但他可不是个 _魔鬼_ 。

“哦，看哪，”河里有什么吸引了克罗利的注意力，他抬起头，漫不经心地说着，冲顺着尼罗河漂流而下的编织篮子中的婴儿点点头。“有只顺利漏网的鱼。”

亚茨拉斐尔的目光转向了河里。天使的表情因焦虑而紧绷着，声音越发尖厉，克罗利皱起了眉头。“顺利？我可不这么认为，一个小婴儿面对 _尼罗鳄_ 的时候可该怎么办？河马可能看起来笨笨的，但它们实际上非常的凶残！况且他该怎么 _吃东西_ ？他连个 _母亲_ 都没有！任何东西都能将那篮子掀翻！守卫们会发现他的——哦天啊，可怜的小东西！”

克罗利扫了眼河岸，看到了几米开外的一个女人，然后用了点意力推了一把。“得嘞，他会平安的，”克罗利感受着那“意念”实实在在着床之后，说道。

“你怎么那么确定？”亚茨拉斐尔说道，看起来就快要扯下袍子亲自下水了——对行为后果已然置之度外。克罗利捡起了颗卵石，抛得又高又远，之后那石头落在了离那篮子不远的几英尺处。石头激起的涟漪舔舐着女人的脚踝。她看向河水，随即开始急匆匆地向自己的侍女比划着，渡向那孩子。

“喏，他会很好的，”克罗利重复道，回去抿着酒。他能感到亚茨拉斐尔落在他身上目光的重量。

“谢谢你，”他静静地说道。“你真是太好——”

“ _别_ 说出来，”克罗利打断道，“就只是一个小婴儿而已。无关紧要。”

“可仍然，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说道。克罗利无法忍受直视天使的目光，无法抑制那长久遗忘了的温暖奔涌向自己的胸口，当他看到亚茨拉斐尔嘴角泛起的柔软微笑，而知晓自己是那笑容的动因。

这感觉竟也有点痛，在那不可名状之处。有的时候他怀念执行赐福和奇迹的时光，怀念、渴望太多他深知不该去祈求之事。

况且说真的，克罗利又怎么会知道那孩子最终会成长为引领以色列人走出埃及的神之先知*呢？简直是天上掉下的大馅饼。

***

他无法爱上亚茨拉斐尔。恶魔可不这么做。这往好了说是恶魔的悲哀，往坏了说那就是恶魔的背叛。这是那种足以将一个恶魔回炉重造的东西。不可能的。这只是种痴迷。

不，该死，真是个糟糕的形容词。痴迷是那些潜伏在女人肩膀上的男人们，他们无法将视线拉到胸部以上，却觉得自己有权拥有本不属于他们的肉体。这些男人想 _对_ 女人所做的，和克罗利想 _与_ 亚茨拉斐尔所做的，有显著的区别。

（也许就…握一会儿他的手？那样就足够了。） _什么鬼？！？？_

他曾目睹这发生在人类身上，所谓的爱，太多次了，以至于不可能不对发生在自己身上的情况得出结论。克罗利想知道，在他们俩化身实体并在现实世界中被分配永久职位之前，是否有任何一方想到过这一点。他们知道人类像这样这么有感染力的吗？他们并不仅仅在生殖意义上进行传播，同样被发扬光大的还有他们的习惯、需求和痛苦的情感表达。

啊该死。这因共同的经历而共情的感觉可真不怎么好。

这是爱情，或者类似的什么东西，而且从一开始就是了。他距离亚茨拉斐尔越远，他们之间的隔阂就越发难以忍受。克罗利只有在天使附近时才感到安定，才让克罗利打心底里感到安全，且无论亚茨拉斐尔身处 **她** 的世界何处，克罗利始终能够体察到他的存在。麻烦总有办法找到亚茨拉斐尔，因为麻烦从来喜欢盯上那些温柔善良之人，而亚茨拉斐尔有全部天堂，地狱，和人间最可欺可利用的绵软。

克罗利承认自己对亚茨拉斐尔有种领地意识，让他不允许其他黑暗势力接触亚茨拉斐尔。 _我是先来的_ ，克罗利告诉自己，挫败这个神圣的敌人是他几千年来的本职工作——但现实情况却更接近于，克罗利尤其觉得，亚茨拉斐尔是只有 _他_ 才能去保护的。这与他的恶魔天性简直背道而驰。这有时压抑得感觉像是回到了维多利亚时代，就这样远远地望着亚茨拉斐尔，就为了能看到他那蠢蠢却又十分聪明的脑瓜，以及上面那团白金色的卷毛，几千年来都一个样，从不知道改变。克罗利会说些戏谑的话，表现出一副引人注目的样子，就为了能让亚茨拉斐尔以那双充满希望的双眼直视他这个无可救药的家伙，就一直一直一直这样下去——

克罗利在贝尔法斯特的某处搞着个坏点子。他喜欢爱尔兰人，他们开朗活泼，每个人仿佛都盛满了歌曲，故事，和压不下的欢声笑语。当然他们最为有趣之处——政治上讲——就是当他们作为一群信奉多神的德鲁伊的时候。天主教以它兜售的罪恶感和阴暗的沉默毁了一切，克罗利对这种有组织的宗教压迫感触良多。新教徒们也好不到哪去。至少德鲁伊们对他们的活人献祭没藏着掖着。克罗利得以避免尴尬地拒绝让邪恶之人下地狱历百年炼火的邀请，尽管这阵仗并不是他喜欢的做派，他还是可以欣赏这工匠精神的。要付出好多工作的，把这些滚烫的铁棍子绑起来。

不管怎样，这里没有工人不被克扣工钱，而建造泰坦尼克号所倾注的傲慢和自负简直令人发指。克罗利没法不去利用一下那些承包商的贪婪。这华而不实的金属块头一年之内就会被锈透，因为它们宁愿扣下那多出的几英镑也不愿意买更好的钢材和铆钉。稀奇啊，这些人们愿意为了追求财富积累而牺牲的东西。

（不过在那之后他会对那艘船感到些许可惜。一贯总是那些穷人最受罪。不过又有谁能想到会有一座大冰山杵在那儿？上帝为什么把它放那儿？他当然还是把整件事的功劳据为己有，不过这确实让他自己觉得不是滋味。）

克罗利正从水手镇往自己的屋子走着，突然感到自己脑海中亚茨拉斐尔形状的那一团燃烧起炽烈的焦躁。克罗利踉跄了一下，停下脚步等待着那感觉的平息，但却迟迟没有。克罗利想都没想——没想过后果，或者如果这么做被地狱雷达发现被扣押在审判席上时他该对此找点什么借口——他当即张开了翅膀，从哈兰德和伍尔夫港口的阴影里，一飞冲天。

恶魔可以，某种程度上，在一定范围之内扭曲时空，但这需要相当程度的专注和极大的精神力——大部分恶魔，说实话，就只是懒得去花心思练习掌握这项技能。本质上讲，天使与恶魔是并不严格被现实规则所束缚的存在，但有些事情在肉身实体化的时候还是需要努力进行一些调剂与协商的。从贝尔法斯特到伦敦只用十秒钟而不是十个小时，就是那协商规则之一。

这次克罗利把目的地搞对了，没有像上次一样出现在了安娜普尔纳山峰顶。但他还是被搞得晕头转向，最后一头栽进了亚茨拉斐尔书店的屋顶——刚刚好落到了他二楼卧室的床上，紧挨着一本E.M.福斯特签名版《天国公共马车》和一杯喝了一半的热可可。黑色的羽毛四散飘落了一整床，克罗利按捺住嗅嗅亚茨拉斐尔枕头的冲动。

压强改变造成的耳鸣让他几乎什么也听不见，他的衬衫一塌糊涂，被撕得粉碎，他的眼镜也不知道去了哪儿，但他还是在这一切的混乱之中找到了亚茨拉斐尔的声音——随着每个单词而变得越发刺耳，就像他因为某事而心烦意乱时那样。这足以让克罗利从床上直起身子，抖落剩余的晕眩感，像个疯子一样震耳欲聋地从楼梯上走下来。坦白说，他不明白那些骚扰天使的人怎么会听不见他到来的声音，鉴于天花板上刚被凿了一个大洞。

两个家伙正往他们的包里塞着亚茨拉斐尔那些珍藏版书。最后一个家伙拿着一把小刀在亚茨拉斐尔那可爱的脑瓜和钱柜之间来回比划着——克罗利的个人经验告诉他那钱柜里就只有些过时的铸币，一些在伦敦潮湿的气候里永远不会变粘坏掉的桃花糖，以及一堆亚茨拉斐尔从来舍不得丢掉的各式各样色彩斑斓的纽扣。这似乎正是亚茨拉斐尔试图要解释清楚的，却无法理解为何这些不懂礼貌的小偷就是不相信他说的话。

这个家伙犯了个要命的错误，因为他伸出一只手抓住了亚茨拉斐尔的领口，半拖半拽地压着亚茨拉斐尔走到钱柜桌台，然后克罗利就在手心里召唤出了地狱之火。看着那刀刃抵在亚茨拉斐尔的喉咙上，他大睁双眼发出一声惊讶的叫喊，克罗利的整条神经都冒了烟。

“打开钱柜你个蠢鸭子*，这是最后警告！”

“港真？”克罗利愤愤不平地嘟哝了一句，然后，“哎，伙计！”克罗利这次声音更大了点，彻底地被冒犯到了，“放开天使！”

亚茨拉斐尔是第一个看过来的，脸上的表情瞬间从困惑变为喜爱再变回了困惑——可以理解，鉴于克罗利自己正站在客厅，身后两只巨大的翅膀完全张开，拳头冒着火，浑身上下覆盖着建筑粉灰。

“克罗利！”亚茨拉斐尔叫道，克罗利的名字在他的嘴里如阳光一般美好，让克罗利的心头又隐隐作痛。亚茨拉斐尔好像突然对自己被压在桌子上脖子上架着把刀的处境丝毫不在意，冷静地说道，“你在这儿做什么，我以为这次是你去贝尔法斯特。”

“结束的早。我刚好路过，”克罗利扯着谎，“想着来拜访一下我的老对手。看来到的可真是时候。我记得告诉过你打烊之后记得要把门关好。”

“什么？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，接着瞥了一眼桌子对面的抢劫未遂者，他们一个个张着大嘴惊恐地盯着眼前显灵的恶魔。一个家伙看起来像是抖成了筛子，其他人看起来像是克罗利冲他们吹口气就能让他们倒在地上。

“哦，我还没问过他们的名字。”亚茨拉斐尔挑起一个眉毛，半是耳语地冲克罗利说道，“他们可真是一群不懂礼貌的顾客。”

“顾——不，不，亚茨拉斐尔，这些傻瓜门是来抢劫你谋杀你的。”亚茨拉斐尔怎么能作为一名训练有素的士兵，在地球上呆这么久了，却还分不清这些关键的不同呢？克罗利也曾是天堂材料做出来的，基本比你能想象到的还酷炫狂拽，但还是能一眼就看出来这些鬼屎。也许是因为想象力，在每个隐藏的角落都创造出意识感。士兵是造来服从命令的，而艺术家则是本质上的叛逆者。

这……这真的跑题了。

“ _看看_ 他们对我的初版莎孚*做了什么——”亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛扫视了一遍克罗利的整个身体，“你为啥浑身都是洋灰？”

“没事儿，”克罗利说着，耷拉着脸抖了抖自己的翅膀，却不小心撞上了桌子上的什么玩意儿，把它们啪唧扫落在地上。“就只是，从你屋顶上穿了进来，而已。”

“ _从我屋顶？_ ”

克罗利无奈地举起双手，火焰嘶嘶地从他耳旁经过，最后沉甸甸地落回他身体两侧。“哎呀，是的，我就是来阻止你被一群二把刀搞得无形体化的！”

“你刚说你只是来拜访我。”

“我说了谎！”克罗利冲他叫喊着，“你明知道我就是这样！”期待着发顿脾气能让克罗利不必大声说出，自己一直都能感受到亚茨拉斐尔，这一事实，而这就是为何他总能在这种关键时刻刚好出现。

“什-什-谁能，”举着刀的那家伙结结巴巴地说道，“告-告-告诉我他该-该死的到底怎么回事！”他看起来快要彻底疯掉了，不停地眨着眼，好像期待再睁开眼就能看到眼前站着一个正常人一样。

克罗利骂道，“闭嘴，”同时亚茨拉斐尔说道，“拜托，我们在说话呢，”接着，“实际上你们仨能不能，呃，把所有东西放下，然后——”

“ **滚！！！** ”克罗利夸张地给出了最后一击，给这个词添加了一点点恶魔混响，好让那声音振颤着通过房子栏杆传播过来，吓得那些家伙们尖叫着抱头鼠窜地逃出了书店。

“哦，天，可能有点过了，”亚茨拉斐尔低声道，重新站稳脚跟，直了直自己那呆萌的领结。“我希望他们别告诉任何人关于……唔……”他看着克罗利在身体两侧扑打着双手，熄灭掌心的火苗时，畏缩了一下。“我不想让警察介入，或者更糟，让那些福音派们知道这事儿。不然1693就要重演了。”

“嗯，是，那他们会怎么说呢？‘我们就只是想搞个小抢劫，你懂的，然后有个很英俊的长着黑色翅膀手里冒火的恶魔走进来冲我们大喊大叫直到我们逃跑’，”克罗利一口地道的埃塞克斯口音模仿道。他清了清嗓子，指着楼上。“房顶确实是个意外哦。”

“没关系，”亚茨拉斐尔说着，声音重又泛起了喜爱之情，“你把那些恶棍们赶走，省了我的一个奇迹。”他啪地一声响指，克罗利努力在神圣能量流经身体时止住剧烈的寒颤。“好了，这下应该没问题了。”

他走近克罗利，歪过脑袋好奇地打量着克罗利的翅膀，“有一阵子没见到它们了。它们总会在光线下泛起光泽，”他说着，让克罗利无比糟心地，伸出手撸了一把边缘的三级翅羽。克罗利不得不咬紧牙关，努力着试图想出一两句诙谐又混蛋的话来说，因为 _真的_ ……他非要像撸过爱书的书脊一般地撸他的羽毛杆吗？

结果，他最后发出来的，只有一声“Hhhh”，一声令人难为情的喘气，听起来一点也不像气恼的声音。

亚茨拉斐尔的目光落到克罗利的脸上，对声音感到迷惑。

“克罗利……”他柔软地说道。

“不是你想的那样！”克罗利脱口而出，然后原地去世。

“什么？不，只是——”他叼着嘴角磨了磨，然后用那同一只手伸上来按在克罗利发际线上一处酸痛的位置。“你在流血，克罗利，”他低声说道，那温柔的抚触足够让克罗利轻易地，再吃上一百年了。

亚茨拉斐尔看向他的肩膀，撅起了嘴，当天使用手托住克罗利的脸颊稳住他，拇指一路抚触过那破碎的肉体时，克罗利能做的只有让自己不去倾身靠近。

只是克罗利最后还是没忍住，倾身靠近了那么一点点，因为他就是个傻瓜——陷在亚茨拉斐尔的圣灵将破碎的血肉缝合完好的温暖余韵里。他情不自禁，这行为中所包含的那极度的私密和禁忌，他们俩谁都无力再去深究。克罗利是个恶魔，天使圣灵的介入甚至不应该对他起作用，因为他必须作为完全的受体才可以。这本该如两个相互靠近的同性磁极，只会互相排斥。

无论发生的是什么，亚茨拉斐尔一定也感受到了，因为他的呼吸也顿住了。他的抚触仍停留在克罗利身上。“我以为不会有用，”他耳语着，咽了口气，慢慢地将手落下。他努力笑了一声，双手攥成了拳头。“这身体，太容易受伤了。”

片刻之内，他们俩谁都一动不动，这一刻被越拉越长，变得火花四溢——或许这只是克罗利自己情感的投射，因为之后亚茨拉斐尔眨了眨眼，欢快地说道，“我还有几瓶几百年前从塞浦路斯僧侣那里得到的茴香酒，你觉得它们应该不会变质了吧？”

“我——噗，”克罗利讨厌自己出师不利，不过很快恢复过来。“管它呢，倒点来尝尝呗，”克罗利说。 _请爱我吧_ ，克罗利想。

亚茨拉斐尔微笑着。克罗利想抓住亚茨拉斐尔的手，把它按回原位。克罗利想把天使撕成碎片。克罗利想把亚茨拉斐尔拖到那绝不属于他的阴影里，而自己被放到那绝不许他进入的光明中。每一片欲望都与绝望紧紧交织在一起。

***

有一瞬他以为亚茨拉斐尔想要说什么让克罗利的内里炸成一朵烟花。他看到话就卡在那里，就在那，在他的喉咙他的嘴唇和他的舌尖。克罗利屏息着，无论那是什么，因为自从他打开车门看到亚茨拉斐尔坐在副驾驶座位上，手里抓着盛满最具腐蚀性圣水的保温杯时——他感觉他们之间的对话至少有一半都是潜台词。

他提出开车送亚茨拉斐尔回家，送 _哪里_ 都行，只是部分地出于礼貌，大部分出于他喜欢亚茨拉斐尔能一直坐在他身边。他们会在音乐品味上各执一词，然后亚茨拉斐尔甚至可能在克罗利急转弯时笨手笨脚地把一只手搭在克罗利肩膀上，然后——

亚茨拉斐尔以一种 _极具深意_ 的口吻说道，“你走的太 _快_ 了，克罗利*，”然后克罗利的脑子来了个急刹车。

几小时后他的脑子才重新启动。他回到自己的公寓，正在不走脑子地照料他从布鲁内尔一条泛着股尿骚味的小巷里一个身着彩色衬衫的男人那买来的大麻幼苗的时候，亚茨拉斐尔那句模糊的暗示叫嚣着闯入了他的脑海。

喷壶从克罗利手里落到了地板上，细小的液滴洒落在盆栽的漆彩上。他冲着空空如也——除了绿植——的屋子大声喊道，“ **那见鬼的到底是什么意思** ？！就——啥啊！”他端起一盆非洲紫罗兰，它们开始瑟瑟发抖，“太快了？”克罗利问它们，用力摇晃着，就像他在亚茨拉斐尔身边时总会感受到的震颤那样。

“我们都认识六千多年了，太快 _什么_ 了？ _眼神接触_ ？”他接着又发出了一系列奇奇怪怪的音节，完全不搭，毫无意义的元音和辅音，没有一次落在正确的词上。“那是不是——”他抖了一下，两眼直勾勾地盯着那些小小的黄色雄蕊，小声耳语道，“那意思是不是他喜欢我，嗯？我是说，当然这很复杂。我自己还都在试图琢磨清楚这事儿，不过……听着，我在这儿正努力着呢，你们就只知道坐在这儿冲我发抖。”

“你真是糟透了，”他冲着紫罗兰，也是对自己，嘟哝着。

紫罗兰默默地萎了下去，没有回答。

***

新千年就快到了，而几百年下来人类们也在敲响新年钟声方面做得越来越好。他们举办了各式各样的音乐会和烟火表演，还安排上了酒水——其实主要是为了喝酒。他们中的一些人会与不该睡的人睡在一起，并在第二天早上经历一场存在主义危机，从而使他们产生新的人生觉悟。其余的人会酒精中毒，丢只鞋，或者不小心走到公共汽车前面。基本是这么个比例。但这些对人类来说都很正常。他们谁都没有活过上千年，所以这些对他们来说总是很新奇。

克罗利也有自己的新年计划。几年前，他看完了所有几部《终结者》系列电影，对其中的主题一直念念不忘。并不是有关世界末日的那部分——那个是以后的事，某一天，或者希望是几千年之后的某一天最好——而是使用电脑毁灭社会的那部分。这可真是个有趣的点子和方向，而不是使用电脑去做游戏，几乎不加掩饰地将其作为人生试炼的隐喻（克罗利从没玩赢过《俄勒冈之路》*），或者观看一些极其令人不适的色情内容。这也就是为什么这是他们应得的东西。有些人类亚群确实活该因他们自己搞出来的东西而受到压迫。他们中还有越来越多的人变得很奇怪，皮肤保湿工作做的很糟糕，成天躲在电脑屏幕后面。实际上，克罗利第一次出于好奇用电脑看的时候就慌慌张张的把电脑给融化掉了，从此就再也没犯过这样的错误——这说明了很多问题，因为克罗利在卡里古拉（Caligula）在位的时候就在那里，而人类就只是有时候脑子出了点问题。关于性。尤其是。也许是因为人类的寿命太过短暂，它们的头脑过于反复无常，使他们真没什么时间去消化理解亲密关系的范畴和意义。克罗利有时真希望自己的欲望也能这般无常就好了。太累了，他对亚茨拉斐尔这一直以来的渴求与向往。

这不是重点，也不关他妈任何人的事， _非常感谢_ 。

自从克罗利在M25上的天才之举之后，楼下的人就一直毫不遮掩想从另一个大项目中继续获得收益的野心。老实说克罗利从86年以来就一直在吃那件事的老本，所以他觉得是时候整一出足够体面的大事来还一还欠地狱的债，好支撑他度过接下来的几十年。

他散布了一个他称为“千年虫”*的小东西的谣言，以及它将如何导致足以“毁灭社会”一般的电脑故障，格式错误等等随便什么鬼。他甚至都不知道电脑格式化是个啥意思，实际上，不过谣言还是顺利散播了出去。全民偏执开始逐步发酵。与往常一样，有那么一整群否认科学的白痴们嚷嚷着各种数字，声音大到足以让阴谋能够顺利进行下去。

当然克罗利没打算搞垮国家电网，那会打乱克罗利本周晚些时候的计划。“千年虫”甚至都不是个bug，说真的，不是那些聪明人的叫法。克罗利大概就打算跳进去当个搅屎棍，把事情弄得一团糟，好把大众视线从他身上移开，这样他就可以回去继续走他邪恶边缘的康庄小道，计划就是这样。

计划本来是这样的，直到他的手机响起。

“喂？”

 _“克罗利，”_ 亚茨拉斐尔说道， _“是你吗？”_

“不，是布莱尼·斯皮尔斯*，”克罗利搞怪道，向后一头倒在沙发上，手指卷着一绺头发。

_“哦，真是抱歉打扰你了斯皮尔斯小姐，你能让克罗利接电话吗，我——”_

“当然是我了你个小疯子，你想干嘛？有麻烦了？”

_“麻烦？不，不。我只是想问问你新年那天有什么计划？”_

“啊，当然，”克罗利说，“有好多计划。好多好多。”

 _“啊，那好吧，”_ 克罗利立马听懂了亚茨拉斐尔语气中的失落，所以在他能思考之前，他就补充道——

“但没什么不能取消的。为了……你懂的。更好的事，”他很逊地结束道。

 _“唔，我不确定是否会更好。不过那晚书店也会关门，而且苏活在新年期间会变得很热闹，如果你想，我可以带上香槟……”_ 他慢慢地没了声，而克罗利冲着天花板微笑成了一朵花。

“喏，让我说清楚哈。你给我打电话，是想问我可否邀请你来过除夕，是不？”

_“哦天，这很无礼是不是？”_

亚茨拉斐尔知道这很无礼，他也知道克罗利知道亚茨拉斐尔知道这很无礼，而且他还知道克罗利就是不会戳穿他。他真是上帝最伟大的造物。

“天使，”克罗利说道，语速足够慢，以表达出刚刚好程度的 _被占了便宜_ ，“你愿意到我这里，看新年夜的水晶球落下*吗？”

_“愿意。我会带香槟来。”_

“我来订泰餐，”克罗利补充道。

 _“棒极了！再见啦，小鳄鱼！（See you later, alligator）”_ 亚茨拉斐尔说。

“求你永远别再说这句话了，”克罗利回复道。

_“不，不，你没做对。你应该回答：‘待会儿见啦，小鳄——’（After a while, crocodile.）*”_

克罗利这下可真得挂了他电话。

他没见到亚茨拉斐尔时就能感受到天使的存在——胸腔中加速的悸动游走至指尖，令他的脖颈泛起一股并不让人讨厌的刺激感。亚茨拉斐尔身上有种固有的芬芳，某种来源于控制其肉身的神圣能量中所编码的东西。地球上没有哪种语言可以形容那种气味，它比芳香更能唤起感官的触动，那仿佛就是推开一家古雅的小面包店的门时，嗅到的那第一缕美妙的空气。这就是快乐的味道。这就是亚茨拉斐尔的味道。对克罗利而言，它们是一个东西。

这也是为什么克罗利得忍住冲动在打开门的时候不去把自己的鼻子伸到亚茨拉斐尔的脖颈窝里尽情嗅着他所有的美好。

“真是个放烟花的好天气，”亚茨拉斐尔微笑着说道——他抿着嘴，微笑起来时嘴唇变成了一个小小的，粉色的桃心，这让克罗利想要为老天的不公而放声尖叫。“顺便祝你一个几乎新年的快乐呀。”

“快进来，别等别人看见你。”克罗利闪身一旁让亚茨拉斐尔通过。

他手里抓着一瓶 ** _巴黎之花玫瑰香槟（_** ** _PERRIER-JOUËT BLASON ROSÉ_** ** _）_** ，克罗利点头示意亚茨去厨房，他好准备个碟子，把香槟冰上。

“公寓很不错，”亚茨拉斐尔有点不置可否地说道。

“不错？”

“唔，是有那么点……空荡荡的。”

“这叫精简主义，”克罗利解释道，没有提起地狱中居住安排的详细细节——那是有多么的黑暗和幽闭恐惧。那是如何从来不会感到孤单，而且是最糟糕的那种。每个恶魔肩并着肩，吵吵嚷嚷互相推挤着，而且地板永远是 _湿漉漉的_ 。

“哦来看看 _这些_ 可爱的小东西！”当他们走过后房的绿植时，亚茨拉斐尔惊呼道。“你们真是 _美极_ 了！”

“你疯了吗？别让它们听见你这么说话，它们会得依赖症的！”

然而亚茨拉斐尔已经开始细细检视一株琴叶蓉的叶子，冲着它们柔声细语，“ _绿_ 得真美呀，你真是干的太漂亮了亲爱的。再接再厉呀，你们大家。”所有的植物都好像伸长了脖子转向了亚茨拉斐尔，好像每一株都变成了渴求阳光的向日葵。甚至有株茉莉试图用藤蔓拂过亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊，亚茨 _羞红_ 着脸，说道，“哦，你呀，”满是甜美的纵容。它在他耳后留下了一朵洁白芬郁的鲜花。

“ _谢谢你_ ，”亚茨拉斐尔真心诚意地说道，而克罗利双眼盯着这群叛徒。“你真是太好了。”他的笑容如异世界的灯塔放射着光芒。一株百合当即绽放，这附生的 _小婊子_ 。

克罗利发现自己越来越深深地妒忌起了他自家的这些绿植。

他抓着亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊肘，沿着大厅的方向指着，“把它插在冰上，可以吗，”他命令道，接着当亚茨一转过头，克罗利用一根手指直指着那株茉莉，威胁道，“我们之后再 _谈_ 。”

此时已临近午夜，而他们也的确没等到祝酒就开始喝了。他们俩都彻底醉了，克罗利的“嘶”声开始变得越来越长，亚茨拉斐尔的仪态也终于开始松弛下来，他陷在克罗利那非常昂贵的沙发里，红透了耳根。时不时的，他的膝盖与克罗利的膝盖相互触碰，这本不应令人感到如此兴奋，如此激动。如果地狱这个时候给他来电话，那将会是一场灾难。亚茨拉斐尔很少进入克罗利的领地。地狱势力本就偏好多疑，他们在这里有更大的风险会被发现。

不过在这之后，克罗利就可以把自己的鼻子埋在亚茨拉斐尔正抱在胸前的这只枕头里，然后假装，就一小会儿，他拥有自己想要的一切。

他喝得太醉，没法细想这些东西。克罗利喝醉的时候会变得容易动情。他得看着点自己。

一开始是苏格兰威士忌，后来是亚茨拉斐尔坚持要混搭的什么东西，味道实在太甜了，根本不是克罗利喜欢的口味。不过他还是喝了，当然，然后扯着谎说自己喜欢，因为这让亚茨拉斐尔高兴。为了让亚茨拉斐尔冲他笑，克罗利任何事都愿意做。即使那意味着喝一种叫做“红宝石放松剂”的东西，那是亚茨拉斐尔最初在1994年在彭萨克拉的红宝石星期二酒吧里喝到的。那个时候高档美食比较稀缺，而最后是克罗利坚持停车观看世界杯决赛。（糟糕的前菜。沙拉酒吧倒是不错，如果你喜欢那种饲料槽的风格。）

“哦，开始啦！”倒计时响起时，亚茨拉斐尔说道，急匆匆拿起香槟高脚杯，给克罗利递过一杯。克罗利一口闷了它，在倒计时还没数到七之前又给自己倒了一杯。亚茨拉斐尔看着电视机，而克罗利看着亚茨拉斐尔，看着他的嘴唇动过每一个数字。

“六……五……四……”亚茨拉斐尔数着，双眼因酒精而亮晶晶的，为这如此平凡之事而满心激动着，这让克罗利想要，非常想要，把自己置于他的手掌下。“三……二……一……新年快乐！”亚茨拉斐尔高兴地喊道。

“快乐不拉不拉不拉，”克罗利咕哝道，“干杯，天使，欢迎进入又一个新千年，”说着举起了手中酒杯准备碰杯。

只是亚茨手里没了酒杯。他拿着克罗利的衬衫前襟，克罗利总共只有半秒钟的时间做好准备，而亚茨拉斐尔已将他们的嘴贴在了一起。

片刻：震惊。他们俩谁都没有动——克罗利甚至都忘记闭上自己的双眼，或者回吻，或者以他所有梦想中的方式好好利用这一刻。亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇一动不动，微微撅起，克罗利遥远的脑回路向他传回了桃味杜松子酒的味道。

亚茨拉斐尔用鼻子哼了一下，接着放出了一串醉醺醺的咯咯笑，让克罗利的嘴唇也跟着震颤。而这一切都非常……唔……纯真，真的。除了克罗利的心脏开始在胸腔里咚咚加速以外。这令人紧张不安的沉默共持续了三秒，之后不知是出于意外还是别的什么，亚茨拉斐尔改变了一点什么——角度或者压力，之后这吻就突然从一开始的那个不可名状的东西变得像是个真正的吻了。

这一回当亚茨拉斐尔双唇微启时，克罗利做出了回应——亚茨拉斐尔的嘴温暖，而无比柔软，比克罗利所知道的任何东西都柔软。他紧抓在克罗利衬衫上的手慢慢放松，他开始慢慢把克罗利挤到沙发靠背上，几乎无法察觉般的推来挤去，好像他脑海中有一场克罗利并不知情的争论让他无法决定下来。

克罗利痛苦地意识到要不是他们俩都醉的神志不清，这一切很可能根本就不会发生，但紧接着他感到亚茨拉斐尔舔过他下唇的舌头然后——

他手中的香槟掉落。玻璃杯被摔得粉碎，正如此刻碎成千万片的克罗利的心，当亚茨拉斐尔向后弹了回去，快速地眨着眼睛。

“什，”克罗利喘着粗气，根本不知道自己什么时候开始这样的，“为 _什什什_ 么？”

亚茨拉斐尔似乎也不知道该说点什么，他的表情从没像现在这样难以捉摸。他舔舔自己的下嘴唇，冲电视里在《友谊地久天长》的萨克斯背景乐中欢呼着彼此亲吻着的情侣们比划着。

“这——这是传统。文艺复兴那会儿人们认为种方式这可以为彼此互相净化邪魔。彻底翻篇种种。呃。”

“净化邪魔，”克罗利平平地说。

亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩。“管用吗？”

“不，亚茨拉斐尔，”克罗利说，声音变得尖厉，“不，当然没有用。”然后他开始急切地考虑从阳台上跳下去还是跳到亚茨拉斐尔身上这两种选择之间的利弊——尽管他能确定哪种选择都无法让他得到他想要的结局，而且两种选择均会以克罗利暴露自己的脆弱而告终。而且说真的，还有什么会比这更糟的吗？脆弱，暴露在外的那种。

“抱歉，”亚茨拉斐尔小声说，听起来比片刻之前清醒多了。“这真是太无礼了。我甚至都没有询问。”

“别道歉，”克罗利说，然后试图以一个假笑和一句谎言圆滑过去，“比我所经受过的堕落至极之事还差得远。”

这让他收获了一个犀利的目光，一双质疑的眼睛，接着亚茨拉斐尔得出了错误的结论。

“抱歉，”他又说道，打了个嗝，然后对自己此时此刻令人毁灭般的样貌表现得完全不自知。凌乱的头发，褶皱的衣服，和那粉红的双唇，让克罗利永生被诅咒，永远铭记它们开启着，爱抚过，紧贴在自己嘴唇上的感觉。

***

让克罗利感到心烦的不是世界末日，不是天堂战胜邪恶，也不是自我的毁灭。在世界，在现实诞生之前他即已存在，如果他被逐入虚无，唔，他也没什么可操心的不是吗？这貌似就是虚无的意义。当然并不保证这就一定会发生，因为他还是有很大可能会被关在地狱里永世不得超度。

就是这个，不是吗？这一切的关键所在。尽管被永无止境地关在一个拥挤的房间里的确很糟糕，但与亚茨拉斐尔永远分离相比，这根本算不了什么。虚无更好一点，克罗利想。至少他不用生活在永远的遗憾中。

他思考着自己堕天时心中的那份空虚，及在他意识到自己再也无法感受到上帝之爱之后所遗留下的那份巨大的空洞。尽管那件事曾让他痛苦不已，克罗利还是设法捱了过来。失去亚茨拉斐尔将会与此完全不同。克罗利不能忍受从亚茨拉斐尔的爱中被放逐，正如他已无法再继续撕裂自己那早已虬结丑陋破烂不堪的灵魂一样。

亚茨拉斐尔确实爱他，以他自己的方式。与他爱书，爱甲壳虫，爱巧克力蛋糕，爱时不时从坚硬的人行道地砖缝里冒出的柳叶草一样。他爱海水拍打岩石的样子，他也爱那个在德拉蒙德经营烤串店，经常给他额外分量的店老板。他情不自禁，因为天使就是爱做成的。克罗利的感情只是恰好特立独行了一点，但他已经在漫长的岁月中接受了它。在亚茨拉斐尔的身边就已足够。而这就是为什么世界不能被毁。

不过他们俩真的彻底搞砸了敌基督那件事。不是说克罗利打算对此事负责，是那些修女们分错了孩子。这就是为啥他俩来到了这个克罗利不久前路过的老修道院里，而且他那时候真的压力山大烦恼不已，他没怀着什么“好意”，一点也没，他就只是有那么一点点情绪失控，在亚茨拉斐尔正大光明地说出“好人”这个字眼时。

其实他不必抓住亚茨拉斐尔把他钉在墙上的。他也绝对可以不用把整个身子都贴上去。他们的鼻尖碰了碰，克罗利用自己的手和胯部按住了他。“好”只是一个字眼，同样的还有“爱”，还有“吻”，而这恰恰是克罗利在亚茨拉斐尔的眼神滑落到他的嘴唇时，想要做的。（他该死的 _为什么_ 这么做。）他想要永远把亚茨拉斐尔按在这里，想要亚茨拉斐尔说更多“好”听的话给他，这样他才有借口可以一直触碰他。拉近这最后的距离很容易，太容易了，而这无法实现了因为—— **同一个修女？讲真？！** 真是糟透了的一天。

之后，在本特利里，克劳利嘟哝着，“抱歉我，呃……推了你一把。”

“没关系。抱歉我叫你好人。”

“没关系。”

亚茨拉斐尔扭头用他表情丰富的大眼睛看着克罗利，静静地说道，“答应我我们会救出它的。”

“你知道我不能。”

“我知道，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“答应我，无论如何。”这对亚茨拉斐尔而言很不容易，他被要求无条件服从，但克罗利在漫长的岁月中看到亚茨拉斐尔思想中信念的根基在逐渐动摇。亚茨拉斐尔知道自己的反抗在最后意味着什么。而克罗利不忍心看到他被从上帝之爱中剔除。

“好吧我发誓。”克罗利低声说。 _我发誓不会让任何事情发生在你身上。_

“哦，克罗利，”亚茨拉斐尔叹了一声，仿若依然听到了那句无声的誓言，而克罗利不知道这 _意味着_ 什么。亚茨拉斐尔没再多做解释，只将头倚在车窗上，金色的卷发紧贴着窗玻璃，闭上了双眼。本特利一直试图播放特雷西查普曼的“飙车”因为它正在克罗利脑子里单曲循环，而他没法对付这个，现在。透过萨克塞斯树梢的夕阳落下巨大的黑色阴影贪婪地掠过亚茨拉斐尔的身体。克罗利所能做的，只有忍住不去伸出手，将它们驱散。*

***

克罗利感受到那一刻，亚茨拉斐尔的光熄灭了。就在那，然后就没了，就这么消失了，克罗利猛地弯折身体忍受着那被当空穿透的感觉。

“不，”克罗利对着空气说道，声音奇特而陌生，“我不相信。我 _不_ 。他不可能——”他飞速穿上夹克，疯狂地找着车钥匙，一边不停地咒骂着上帝。“你个该死的——你这 _全知全能的 **混球**_ ！我知道你能听见我，你能听到一切。我向 **你** 发誓，如果他们毁了他，我就——就。哦，你可不会喜欢的！ **你** _怎么_ 能让这种事发生！我 _发过誓_ ——”就这样骂了去苏活的整整一路。他一开始，似乎就停不下来了。

“你的想法真TM特别的糟糕，你知道吗？完全是狗屎。长颈鹿。 _佛罗里达_ 。把一只好好的天使放到地球上，然后让我——哦！你早知道会这样，是不是！！ _六千_ 多年了， **你** 还没惩罚够我是不是？啊？那是 **烟** 吗？”克罗利尖叫着转过弯到达天使的书店，“那最好不是烟 **你** 个不可言喻的婊子——我不是厌女的意思，”克罗利澄清道，因为这真没什么别的理由，“我的意思是你真是太糟糕太 _可怕_ 了，好吧？天杀的，你看看呐，整个地方都着火了。你把他所有的书都毁了！天底下难道没有神圣之物了吗？你就要这样把一切都毁掉——地球，你的孩子们，以及一切善良的美好的事物， _全部烧成灰烬_ 。什么母亲啊你。知道吗，至少撒旦从来不假装自己不是个混蛋。”

他尖叫着进入亚茨拉斐尔炼狱般的书店，尖叫着直到愤怒将他彻底掏空，留下的只有无尽的悲恸。之于他曾有过任何意义的一切被从脚下抽走，留他一人坠落虚无。克罗利甚至都没能说一声再见。那些曾说出口的话，都不是克罗利打心底的真心话，根本不是。他真心喜欢这世界只因它有亚茨拉斐尔，而没了他，克罗利的世界已不复存在。

他什么都不在乎了，他 _受够_ 了。让一切都毁灭吧，看他在不在乎。克罗利一根手指都不会去帮的。他开始喝酒，想看看这能否将那些不断侵袭脑海的想法赶走。他知道天堂不止会驱逐叛徒，他们会用狱火烧死他们。将他们彻底毁灭，就与克罗利毁掉利古尔（Ligur）一个样。亚茨拉斐尔害怕吗？他一定吓坏了，那一定很 _痛_ ，被敌意环绕，没有一个爱他的人在身边。

克罗利捂住脸开始哭泣。他就该直接把亚茨拉斐尔绑架到半人马座阿尔法星上去。他一定会为此痛恨克罗利一辈子，但这样他至少还 _存在_ 着，该死的！这真是 **太** 亚茨拉斐尔了。他为啥就这么死脑筋，为什么他要离开留下克罗利一个人？这要克罗利拿这些…… _这些个东西_ 怎么办？所有这些 _失去了寄托的爱_ ——他该往哪里放呢？

克罗利正思考着这些问题，正忙着史无前例地为自己感到难过的时候，奇迹般地——世界又开始了。

***

回克罗利公寓的公交上，一切都很安静。也真的理所当然，克罗利觉得。今天是漫长的一天，填满了恐惧，悲恸，爱车烧了，心爱的书店没了，突然间又柳暗花明欣慰与希望——然后是困惑及一点点担忧。克罗利有那么一刻停止了时间，还把他们装在了一个口袋空间*里——因为亚茨拉斐尔最拿手给人下最后通牒，而这种事情会让你惊得喘不上气的。

他们也确实亲眼见证了撒旦本人从柏油路中间蹦了出来，这可不是平常能见到的事儿。特别大，还特别红，半裸着出现在一群小孩子面前。那可的确有点恶心。而且明早之前他俩还得想明白，介于他们在搞砸世界末日之中做出的贡献，该如何将彼此从天堂和地狱阵营中拯救出来。以及还有克罗利与亚茨拉斐尔之间的禁忌之同盟这件不小的大事。还有好多后续需要处理。

克罗利真的永远都不会明白上帝为何会允许发生这种荒诞事，然后表现的像是一切都很随意的样子。这到底有什么意义？

亚茨拉斐尔回程的一路上都打着盹，他的头沉沉地倚靠在克罗利肩膀上，时不时地抖动一下或者发出一声轻轻的鼻鼾，让克罗利的心脏每次都随之暂停。他的样子如此平静，这样依偎着，头发轻轻蹭着克罗利的下巴。克罗利差点儿让公车司机就这样绕伦敦再转一圈，但想想还是算了。他们仍旧需要想办法活过明天，亚茨拉斐尔是聪明的那个人，即使克罗利已经开始怀疑他们俩可能都对某些事情傻到家了。

“醒醒，天使，”克罗利低声说着，拍了拍亚茨拉斐尔的腿，“我们到了。”

亚茨拉斐尔惺忪着眨了眨眼，莫名其妙地说道，“是啊，我想是的。”

他紧跟着克罗利后面走上楼梯，手指一直掐着克罗利的夹克后边沿儿。他全程仍然沉默着不言语，让克罗利越发担忧起来。亚茨拉斐尔通常是个话唠。有点令人疯狂，真的，克罗利能感受到亚茨在他颈后的呼吸，令他无法思考。

他们终于上了楼，克罗利脑子里盘算着要把亚茨拉斐尔从他的办公室引开，直到他有足够时间把利古尔从地板上拖干净。恶魔布丁可与他一直苦心经营的家居美学格格不入。克罗利关上并锁上了门。

“到家啦，甜蜜的家，”他回头看着站在他身边身体僵直的亚茨拉斐尔，平日乖巧愉悦的眼神如今却变成了深思，坚定不移——也许还带有那么点饥饿感。究竟是为啥，克罗利不太确定。也许他们该中途停下来吃顿烤串或者别的什么？亚茨拉斐尔总是在饱餐一顿之后心情会更好。或者……不。他眼中的什么让克罗利参不透，他只在零星片刻瞥见过那眼神，而且当亚茨拉斐尔一意识到有人在看他，那表情就立马消失不见了。

“天使？”克罗利挪着身子，移开眼神，不知所措。“我做错了什么吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔的双眼立刻柔软了下来，然后轻柔地说道，“不，不，就只是……”然后他重重地呼了口气，抓住克罗利的胯部，将他向后一把推到了门上。亚茨拉斐尔踮起脚尖，在发生的前一瞬间，克罗利的脑子才终于意识到了亚茨拉斐尔想要做什么——然后他们就接吻了。

克罗利无助地闭上了双眼。他跟随者亚茨拉斐尔落回地面的脚，他们的双唇一刻也没有分离。有那么一瞬就是这样，亚茨拉斐尔 _超级完美的柔软的嘴唇_ 就这样贴着克罗利，他甜美醉人的味道充满着克罗利的鼻腔，他们一起冻结于此刻。

亚茨拉斐尔的手指紧握着克罗利的胯骨，接着他终于移动了，谢天谢地，因为克罗利害怕得动弹不得。害怕如果自己允许他们之间哪怕一丁点空隙，亚茨拉斐尔就会回过神，这一刻将成为过去，再也不会有了。最好就这样永远呆在这里，在这个或许不是现实的时空频道中——克罗利暂时还没搞明白。

“我知道你想，克罗利，”亚茨拉斐尔在他唇边小声说道，“你想要这个。我能感受到。”

他用自己的鼻子碰了碰克罗利的，亲吻着打开克罗利的嘴试探着舔进了一点。在他们舌尖相碰的一刹那，克罗利的脑子终于跟上了身体，脑中一个又一个烟花接连爆炸， _该死该死该死老天啊这真的发生了！_

亚茨拉斐尔吸了一声，好像是克罗利的名字，但他不可能知道了，因为现在他要回吻亚茨。现在，克罗利要呻吟着进入这长久等待，渴望不已的一吻之中，然后张开手掌，用指尖触摸——克罗利和亚茨拉斐尔纠缠在一起，两人都试图捧起对方的脸颊，肋骨，再回到脸颊，到处抚摸着任何双手可以碰触到的柔软之处。

他们最后只得轮流来，因为亚茨上气不接下气地说着“等等——就让我——”，美妙性感极了。“把你这该死的东西拿掉，”他嘟哝着，捏起克罗利太阳镜的两只镜腿，然后就这样自己摘了下来。亚茨拉斐尔把眼镜丢到了什么地方，无论是哪里，然后双手缠进克罗利的头发里。

“像这样？”他问道，一遍又一遍地吻着克罗利。“这样可以吗？”

“Ngh，”克罗利模糊不清地回应道，“我不——不知道。也许吧。继续。”因为似乎不可能仅仅靠两张贴在一起的嘴唇这样简单的事就能让你感觉如此之好。不会像 _这样_ ——不会让克罗利感觉就像要在一呼一吸之间分崩离析然后重生一体一样。或许这就是单纯亲吻亚茨拉斐尔的感觉吧。

克罗利把十根指头埋进亚茨拉斐尔的大衣里，将他拉近，然后想了想又决定将它直接从他肩膀上脱下去，褪到他的手腕，落到地板上。亚茨拉斐尓任由克罗利这么做着，帮忙彻底褪去大衣，一边克罗利开始忙着解他马甲的纽扣。如果弄皱一点就更好了，他会这么做的，就只是——等一下。

“天使，”克罗利努力在一个又一个吻的间隙中说道，“请一定……唔……别再告诉我……你要试图—— _啊_ ！为我净化邪魔了。”

“嗯——不，”亚茨拉斐尔答道，声音粗哑，“不，我就喜欢你本来的样子。”

克罗利融化了。“你认真的？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，重新安顿在克罗利的下巴底下，开始细啃慢碾——不足以痛，却足以让克罗利发出只有海豚，或者也许蝙蝠才听得到的高音。那声音又尖细又陌生，在任何情况下都让人无比害臊，但这似乎只会让黏在他身上的亚茨拉斐尔抬起足够的高度说一句，“哇？真的嘛？”好像他不敢相信是自己让克罗利发出这种声音似的。接着他又靠了过来再做了一次。

“你得——”克罗利说，“我们 _真的_ 应该，”克罗利完全不知道自己到底想说什么，每次他们的嘴唇贴到一起，他的脑子就完全断片了。“床！对啦！”他欢呼雀跃道，接着当亚茨拉斐尔又一次把他推回门上之后他又忘记了。

他们互相抵着，两个都硬着，渴求着对方，不停地在对方身上移动。亚茨伸出手，把住两边的门框，好让他们俩在克罗利不停的扭动下稳住身体。克罗利本想自己对此会表现得更优雅一点，但真诚和热忱似乎与精巧和技术完全沾不上边。

“对，床，”亚茨喘了口气，试图移开，但只移了半步就又把克罗利摁在了离他们开始六厘米远的地方。

“克罗利，”他呻吟着，“还是不够近，”声音带着些许惶恐和迫切，双手在克罗利的皮肤上狂乱里抹来抹去，好像这样他就能让他们融为一体。

“我也是，”克罗利承认道。如果是他做主，克罗利现在或者早在六千年前就摊开在最近的平面之上让亚茨进入他的身体了。

尽管很糟糕，但他比亚茨拉斐尔所想象的更加能理解他——那种深入骨髓的渴望，一直，永远，每时每刻都在。随着光阴的流转，这相思病只会把根扎得越来越深，直到变得再也无法剥离，变成不治之症。有限的生命，被造以感受无限的能力，是一件多么恐怖的事。上帝不该将他们造得如此不同，令他们需求爱，渴望完整，却任由他们自生灭。

他们俩最后还是以某种方式到达了克罗利的卧室，身后洒落了一路的衣服和鞋子以及克罗利的皮带，被亚茨滑出带扣叮当一声落在地上。那东西弹跳着越过咖啡桌，将电视遥控器也一起撞落在地上。亚茨拉斐尔的领结最后也被扔到了宜家床头柜，挂在了上面的台灯上。当克罗利开始以一个等待了六千多年才终于蹭到上一垒的边的人那种专注一心一意地对亚茨的衬衫扣子发起进攻时，亚茨拉斐尔紧张地笑了笑。亚茨拉斐尔哪里摸起来都软软的，与克罗利自己那满是棱角和骨骼的躯体是那么的不同，但亚茨拉斐尔似乎一点也不在意。每一寸肌肤的裸露都让他呼吸停滞，他似乎无法忍受将手从克罗利身上挪开哪怕一秒，好让他褪去他身上的衬衫。他把嘴唇放在克罗利锁骨上，深深地呼吸着，将自己的手指陷进克罗利肋骨的缝隙，将他们俩的前胸紧紧贴在一起。

他们一进到卧室，亚茨拉斐尔就一把将克罗利仰躺着放倒在床上，然后爬上床趴在他上方。他给克罗利的手腾出足够空间让他脱掉裤子，自己也扭动着一样褪去了最后一层阻隔。他们俩都太匆忙和急迫，以至于当他们的身体不加阻隔地肌肤相亲时，那感觉简直令人发疯。亚茨拉斐尔猛地抽了口气，克罗利颤抖着吐了口气，然后两个人都静止住了，除了克罗利身体上游走的震颤，以及他们狂乱跳动着的心以外，他们俩一动不动。亚茨拉斐尔注视着克罗利，好像自己亲眼见证着天底下最不可思议的奇迹一般，双眼震惊地睁的大大的，双瞳散大到只剩边缘一点点柔软的蓝绿色。

克罗利这么多年来曾经幻想过，当他和亚茨拉斐尔以这种方式碰撞在一起将会是怎样一番情景。他想了超级多，甚至在脑子里绘声绘色地排演过。在他最私密的幻想里，有床，淋浴，还有本特利。（但那只有 _一回_ ，克罗利被循循善诱的亚茨软磨硬泡着帮他组装一个书柜，他被迫就这样看着亚茨解开领结和最上面两个衬衫扣，卷起袖口，坐在地板上困惑地盯着一整套六角螺母——克罗利站在那里，被他裸露的前臂完全迷住了。那让克罗利迷得上了头，他不得不撤退回自己的车里严厉责骂了一遍自己不听话的身体器官，并陷入何为“男性凝视”的深刻思考之中。他曾在1975年与劳拉·穆尔维（Laura Mulvey）相交甚嗨，甚至与她就关于女权主义驱动下的批判理论进行了一场长达五小时的讨论，之后他就再也不一样了。）

在他的幻想中，克罗利对这整件事表现得优雅的多——说着正确的话，恰如其分地调情，保留足够的自我，以和那悲惨的， _可怜_ 的脆弱保持足够的安全距离。

但那都只是幻想。现实是，克罗利粗重地咽了口气，说道，“我爱你，知道吗，”真诚无邪且毫无保留，正如他一直以来的那样。

“是的，我知道，”亚茨拉斐尔低语道，“我也爱你。”对他而言这话说的如此轻易，但不就是这样吗。他的存在即每时每刻都吞吐着爱。

“以哪种方式，”克罗利继续问道，因为这一点需要澄清。

“所有一切，”亚茨拉斐尔粗重地说道，伸出只手将他们俩个的滚烫握在一起。“我想这该是直面世界末日的好处之一；其他的一切相比之下似乎都应付得了了，真的。”

“ _应付得了_ ，安静点，我的小心脏。我以为我才应该是务实主义的那个，而你是浪漫派，”克罗利调戏道，或者试图调戏。这个时候想表现得镇定自若可不是件容易的事。

“哦，克罗利，如果你想要 _浪漫诗篇_ ，你只需要一句话——”

“别搞笑了。”

“你让我痴狂，让我不可理喻。”他张开嘴贴上克罗利的喉咙，将一字一句印在他的肌肤里。“ _我是你的朋友。你灵魂之魂。你生命之所。归处。请明白。阳光或雨露。此方或彼方。我们是一座灯塔。我们归去。我们亦留下。_ ”*

这不是亚茨拉斐尔背过最长的一首诗，还差得远，但这让克罗利的胸腔溢满了温度。

他抽了抽鼻子。“……闭嘴，”克罗利小声嘟囔着，感受着亚茨拉斐尔在他脉搏上印下的微笑。

将他俩握在一起的那只手动了动，克罗利呻吟着，拉着亚茨拉斐尔的头发吻他直到嘴唇淤青。亚茨拉斐尔紧闭着双眼，他停下了亲吻，开始喘着粗气。克罗利的脊柱开始逐渐拱起，他感到亚茨拉斐尔用拇指在他们柱体顶端涂抹着，湿漉漉的，操。为什么人类的身体总是到处漏液？他们漏得到处都是，真是糟糕至极的设计缺陷。

“棒极了，”亚茨拉斐尔说着，接着扭动了下手腕，然后克罗利就更是滴滴答答得一团糟。“我真想不到我能让你这样。你太棒了，你真是太 _好_ 了。”

当他没说，漏液简直他妈的 _棒极了_ 。

而且这还不够。他还想要更多，更近，如果得不到，克罗利觉得自己可能就要暴风哭泣，或者大声尖叫，或者把什么东西点着。

亚茨拉斐尔一定也感同身受，因为他挪开嘴唇，将额头亲密地抵着克罗利的额头，拇指擦过克罗利红肿的下唇，克罗利乘兴将它纳入嘴里，吸吮着，温柔地轻咬着指垫。克罗利放开它时，亚茨拉斐尔无奈地摇了摇头。

“这让我有点感觉，”他承认道。

这将是回敬粗话的绝佳时机，但克罗利情热之下脱口而出的只有，“谢谢。”

亚茨拉斐尔洋溢着他那阳光般完美的微笑，说道，“不用谢，”情真意切，然后张开手掌抚过克罗利弯起的脖颈，滑过他的胸前，将手伸至后背，爱抚着克罗利肩胛骨后双翼的所在之处，然后向下，向下，直到他隆起的臀部。亚茨的手指按揉着，热切而充满意图地滑进他大腿之间的缝隙。克罗利断断续续地呼了口气，将腿打开了一点，直到双膝刚好括住了亚茨拉斐尔的胯部。

亚茨拉斐尔用手肘撑起身子，开始用一种令人吃惊的平静语调问道，“你介意我——”

“ _好_ 。”

“你甚至都不知道你同意的是什么，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“你搞错了的话会显得我特别冒昧。”

“哦我的上——你就赶紧进来吧，好不？”

他红着脸，仔细地打量了一遍克罗利。“唔，我从来没做过这个，所以最好确保双方都很积极。我读过一本书，上面说——”

“你还要让我等多久，亚茨拉斐尔？”克罗利半是嚎叫着，伸出双手牢牢地捧住亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊，直到他们目光相接。“要先让我求饶吗，因为我——”他听到自己碎掉的尾音，那声音已远超不耐，那是一声深刻而彻底地暴露无遗，于他而言过于痛苦而无法发出的声音。亚茨拉斐尔注视着他，在他的脸上搜寻着，克罗利不知道此时自己的表情对亚茨拉斐尔说着什么，也不知道亚茨拉斐尔从他的脸上读出了什么。

如果先前亚茨拉斐尔的双手还透着任何犹豫，此刻也彻底崩塌了。想要以两具躯体所能做到的最为紧密的方式与对方融为一体，那急切印在克罗利抓在亚茨拉斐尔头发的手中，刻在亚茨拉斐尔陷进克罗利肩膀的牙齿里。

亚茨跌落在克罗利怀里，将他们俩的身体紧紧地贴在一起，将他压在下面，重重地美妙地完美地亲吻着他。克罗利知道他使用了那股神秘的力量，因为他能感觉到那近在咫尺的奇特的刺痛感，感到那股奇迹落在了奇迹 _一般不会降临_ 的某处时，不由地畏缩了一下。倒不是不舒服，就像匆匆点燃一根松动的导火线那样，但这足以让亚茨拉斐尔忍不住多看两眼。成为他注意力的焦点，被他广袤无垠的关切和顽固倔强的专注所攻击，是如此的令人上瘾。

“抱歉，我很抱歉，”亚茨拉斐尔黏在克罗利嘴唇上嘟囔着道歉道，“不确定该怎么做。我发誓下次我会好好做，慢慢来，如果我们能活过明天的话。我不想伤着你。”

“没……没事，”克罗利嘶声说，“就只是吓了一跳而已，”既指那奇迹，又暗指他们已不可逆转地改变了的两人关系，而且说真的这也太轻易了。但亚茨拉斐尔总是那个一旦下定决心就会执行到底的人。克罗利一直以为自己总会是那个说服亚茨拉斐尔想要这个是没问题的，如果真的发生了的话。而如今克罗利拥有了一切，他所能思考的却只有他能如何搞砸并失去这一切。真是够讽刺的。

克罗利见识过性爱的多种诠释与组合，它的笨拙，它的艺术，以及它那常有的可怕的，不顾一切的亲密赤诚。见过它，和在如此恒久的渴望之后得到它，是决然不同的两件事。当亚茨拉斐尔靠着克罗利的脖子静静地喘息着进入他的那一刻，克罗利以一种最真切的方式理解了它。克罗利为亚茨拉斐尔抽动得过猛时带来的片刻疼痛，被侵入的湿滑的声响，以及他们随着越来越深的插入而变得越来越粗重的喘息声而欣喜。克罗利用双臂紧紧地缠着亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀。 _稳住_ ，他告诉自己， _稳住_ 。因为他感到自己随时都会解体，在他自己的爱与渴望的重压之下分崩离析。

“你不知道你有多好——”亚茨拉斐尔的声音细小而尖厉，断断续续地耳语着，用牙齿划过克罗利的咽喉。

“ _哦_ ，”克罗利发出一声细小而直白的声音。在无数次冷漠不羁的表演之后，变得渺小而诚实，实在太难了。没有诚实的恶魔，也没有脆弱的天使，这给克罗利没留下任何容身之处。

亚茨拉斐尔将他们的唇再次贴到一起，将克罗利额前的头发撩开。他冲着克罗利简短而害羞地微笑了一下，克罗利不得不眨了眨眼，移开了那难以忍受的充满甜蜜的视线。

“别这样，亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔柔声说道，“看着我。”克罗利愿意给他想要的一切，一切。

这即是 **知晓** ，他想着，当亚茨拉斐尔，他的肉体和他那难以忍受的美彻底在克罗利的身体之中归剑入鞘。他发出一声破碎的喉音，亚茨拉斐尔双手紧紧地抱着克罗利，仿若拥抱着所有珍贵的事物一样。他不知道对人类而言是不是也像这般；肉体的欢愉，当然，摩擦的感觉，被填满的感觉以及神经被激活的感觉——但也有无限无垠的感觉，以及突然发现自己比所有部分之总和要更加伟大的感觉。

亚茨拉斐尔在他身体里移动着，起初的几下穿刺并不平稳，因为亚茨自己也发着抖，这一事实比他正操干着克罗利的感受更为深刻，似乎亚茨在努力着，以极大的困难，试图克制自己，以他间断的呼吸来看的话。或者也许他也很紧张，而且全然沦陷。也可能所有都是。克罗利不知道全宇宙还有没有人像他俩这样拥有如此之长的历史，积攒了如此之多的张力，才终于对此有所动作。他们俩似乎谁都无法说出任何话来帮助指引彼此，因为一切感觉都太过沉重了。亚茨拉斐尔抓住克罗利的大腿，向上及一侧压住，就这样支撑着。他埋下头靠在克罗利胸前，看着他们俩之间，看着自己从完全拔出，再重新滑入。

“像这样？”亚茨拉斐尔今晚第二次问道，只是这一次他并不是真的在问，因为亚茨拉斐尔该死的绝对知道自己现在做的刚刚好。不然为何克罗利会捉着他的胯将他拉近，然后释放出一系列断断续续的元音。不然为何亚茨拉斐尔的抽动突然变得自信和流畅了许多，越来越快，越来越有力，甚至足以把克罗利往床上推动了一大截。这足以让亚茨拉斐尔咧开嘴，露出牙齿，慌乱地伸出一只手支在红木床头板上，伸直了手肘以防自己把克罗利撞到上面去。

亚茨拉斐尔仿佛光芒四溢，他的周身源源不断地涌出圣光，驱散了最后一点墙角中的阴影。有一瞬克罗利担心他可能会把他们俩都无形体化，在一发奔涌而出的正义光耀中将他们的肉身化为乌有。但这里只有亚茨拉斐尔一直以来辐射出的那种治愈般的温暖，只是被放大，膨胀，包裹着他们俩。这是克罗利感到最接近上帝的一次，他迷迷糊糊地想着，甚至胜于 **她** 抛弃他之前。这种爱是有形的，可知的，克罗利理解为什么人们为了这种爱而战，为它歌颂，为它而死。

“这不是错误的，”亚茨拉斐尔在克罗利耳边粗重地喘息着，将克罗利的勃起拿在手里，一遍又一遍地撸着。“不可能是。不然我会感受到的。”

克罗利对亚茨拉斐尔的誓言强有力地做出了回应。亚茨拉斐尔的名字从他喉咙中被扯了出来，那声音简直像是被磨得鲜血淋漓，破碎不堪，天使立刻把手扭开，放到中立位置上。

他温柔地按揉着克罗利修长的大腿，问道，“还好吗？”他的抽动慢了下来，但没有停止，让克罗利立刻变成了疼痛地抖动在压力释放前沿的一团不稳定的高压气体。

亚茨拉斐尔“哦”了一声，明白了正在发生什么，然后将他的手重又放回克罗利那 _还在该死的漏液_ 的勃起之上。他重重地挺进克罗利，一次，两次，再一次，似乎努力地让什么发生。

“啊，就这样，快点，求你克罗利，”然后，给克罗利雪上加霜的持久力压上最后一根稻草，他嘟囔了一声“ _操_ ”，全然沦陷以及……唔，有那么点色情？但却也溢满了爱意，这一切的组合让那团高压气体抵达了临界点。克罗利被吊在极乐与痛苦的悬崖边，所有神经与生理信号处于高能不稳定状态。有一刻他所能听到的全部只有耳朵里自己血流的鼓动声，与亚茨拉斐尔沉重的呼吸声，与他们交姌的律动融为一体——然后一切 _倾泻_ 而下，哦，老天，那感觉简直——那 _感觉_ 。

如果他们没有被限制于肉体之中，为重力所系，如果克罗利不是个恶魔——他们会上升变为两团纯粹的能量与光，宇宙粒子会在他们之间形成而又分裂，新恒星可以这样从他们的结合之中诞生。

克罗利悲痛地想，如果自己当时能安静地进行思考，如果自己没有被抛弃成为孤儿，会是怎样的一种结局。但亚茨拉斐尔的拥抱里找不到任何来自上帝的回绝。没有无情，没有蔑视，没有那无法逾越的差异和不同。这里只有爱，那不可侵犯的纯粹燃烧着的心，孤独从此成为遥远的回忆。

克罗利意识到自己在不自觉地说着些什么，也许是在咒骂，也许是在呼唤更高层的权威，一遍又一遍地向亚茨拉斐尔倾吐着自己永恒的爱与忠诚。他的手划过亚茨拉斐尔背上的一层汗水，找不到哪里可以把握，被愉悦感搞得智商降维。克罗利整个身子抽动着，隐约意识到亚茨拉斐尔握住自己的双手，十指紧握，将它们举过克罗利头顶，压着它们好不让它们乱扑楞。

当听到克罗利的最后一声呜咽，亚茨拉斐尔急促地叫了一声，全身肌肉慢慢缩紧，短促不稳地律动了几下，又开始浑身发抖。克罗利的手指尖在亚茨拉斐尔的紧握之下开始失去知觉。现在克罗利知道了它是如何发生在自己身上的，他就可以看着亚茨拉斐尔身上也开始发生同样的事情，他的身体是如何渴望着圆满，于是克罗利试着撑起了一点自己的屁股，这样亚茨拉斐尔就可以更深地进入他的身体。

亚茨拉斐尔高潮的时候几乎是安静无声的，他抽搐着发出了几声破碎的元音，以及克罗利的名字，而当那放射的光芒达到顶点，把整间屋子照耀的如同格里斯伍德家的圣诞节*一样时，克罗利只有一点点惊慌失措。克罗利被强光照的什么也看不见，但他听见了一声响亮的“哗！”那翅膀张开的声音。真希望晚上这时候没人从街上路过，看着亚茨拉斐尔宣告着自己高潮的降临——不为别的，只因为这就是一切，而这一切都是属于克罗利的，是他帮助成全了这件事的发生，而且自己就只有那么一点点该死的骄傲。就算上帝她本人此刻从天上显灵，用她那巨大笨拙不可言喻的手指头指着克罗利的脸，说着“冲啊巡逻队！”——也无法比此刻更非凡，更绝顶美好了。

不知克罗利此刻内心活动的亚茨拉斐尔渐渐暗了下来，放开了紧握着克罗利的手，看到克罗利抖动手指恢复血流的时候咬了咬嘴唇。

“抱歉，我可能，呃……有点忘形了。”他的翅膀温柔地低垂着上下起伏，给房间掀起了一点流动的空气，克罗利很欣慰。亚茨拉斐尔的味道在空气中挥之不去，让克罗利难以思考。

“发光，”克罗利傻傻地说道，拿起亚茨拉斐尔的一只手放到自己眼前，以防亚茨拉斐尔注意不到。

亚茨拉斐尔温和地哼了一声，好像对此毫不在意，然后从克罗利的头发里揪出一根雪白的羽毛，专心致志地将克罗利侧过身躺在他的身旁。他让自己贴着克罗利的后背，用一只翅膀将他们俩盖在下面。他的手指在克罗利的手臂和屁股那里游走着，亲吻着克罗利的后颈。

“你都开始让我紧张了，”他静静地说，“说句话。”

克罗利咽了口气，把自己埋在枕头里，然后搜刮殆尽无话可说之际，羞辱地背出了一首诗。“ _如你许我半月之机，我将吻出你的门齿，净纳于我唇，如老旧杯盅的碎痕，将我舌哺于圣水，只为祷你永与渴痛分离。_ ”*

愕然的沉默。

亚茨拉斐尔柔软的指尖舐过克罗利的下颌，转过头面对他似乎是无法完成的任务但克罗利还是努力去做了——他皱着的眉头，对上亚茨拉斐尔公然的爱意。

“别大惊小怪，”克罗利抢在亚茨拉斐尔把这“公然示爱”变得更加让人难以忍受之前说道，故作呕吐状。“哦我的老天，这简直太尴尬了，不是？你咋能煽情煽得这么自然哩？”

“你竟然都背下来了？”亚茨拉斐尔有那么一点点惊讶。“你说你从来不读书。”

“哎呀，闭嘴。你做起爱来像个夜魔，但也没听我到处嚷嚷不是。这么多催产素作用下，我们都变得有点不是自己了。”

亚茨拉斐尔眨了下眼。又眨了眨。他长长的睫毛扑楞着，克罗利看到他眼睛里放射出顿悟的光芒。“是啊，可不就是吗？哦，克罗利，你就是个天才！”

“而且话说回来我可是 _会_ 读书的，我只是不——等等，我是？”

亚茨拉斐尔翻个身卷到克罗利身上，翅膀扑腾着到处都是，双手捧起克罗利的脸蛋用力地吻他。“是预言！我知道我们该怎么做了！”

“嗯，好，”克罗利迷糊地说道。“我们就……朗诵沃森·夏尔直到他们放过我们。老实说我不知道这能有什么用，难道让他们接触边缘主义思想？”

“啥？不……不。我是说，也许，那真的能解决不少问题，不过。”他似乎又多思考了片刻，然后摇了摇头，说道，“听我说。”

***

亚茨拉斐尔又一次进入了克罗利的身体，不过这次非常怪，因为克罗利同时也在亚茨拉斐尔的身体里看着他自己身体里的亚茨拉斐尔。看着亚茨拉斐尔的表情出现在自己的脸上，有点超现实。克罗利不确定自己是否喜欢。他已经习惯了自己的身体和它所有固有的主观倾向，现在亚茨拉斐尔穿着它，这与克罗利所理解的亚茨拉斐尔的行为习惯产生了明显的位移，二者叠加在一起，这真的让他的脑子转不过弯儿。

亚茨拉斐尔扭着并不是自己的手，有意识地耸了耸肩，以克罗利的声音但却高了八度地说道，“我看起来怎么样？”

“你看起来就像你，但你是我。”

“我知道，很奇特，不是吗？虽然我必须承认，你的皱眉在我脸上很好看。”

克罗利用手指指着自己的身体。“不，绝对不行，我不允许你对此产生任何非分之想。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，冲他的方向挪了几步，克罗利畏缩了一下。“看在天堂的份上天使，如果你走起路来就像脑袋顶上摞着一沓书一样，没人会相信你是我。演得像一点。”

“我们还是有极大的可能几小时之后死掉，这计划可能行不通。”他可能想表现得性感一点，但以克罗利的眼睛和那漫不经心的语调说出来完全不是那么一回事。

克罗利不敢置信地大笑着，叠起自己/亚茨拉斐尔的手臂。“港真？这就是你的表演角度？”

“知道吗，”亚茨拉斐尔深思熟虑地说道，“你比我想象的一本正经多了。真的可爱极了。”

克罗利气急败坏地秃噜。“你不——我不许你这样子说话！从我的嘴里！”

“现在那可不是你的嘴，是我的嘴。我想怎么说就怎么说。”他扬起了两根眉毛。

克罗利严重怀疑这句威胁带有显著的地狱色彩。

“抱歉，当我没说，”克罗利在事情一发不可收前打断道，“你演的没问题。你绝对可以混作一个恶魔，我的老天，亚茨拉斐尔。你 **母亲** 可知道你会这么说话吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔笑成了一朵花，好像克罗利的回答是对他最大的褒奖，然后一本正经地整理了一下自己的袖口。

***

他们俩跌跌撞撞地进到亚茨拉斐尔的书店里，两人都因午餐的香槟有些微醺，不过没有很醉。一切都感觉那么美好——他抓在亚茨拉斐尔领口的手，与他亲近着；那熟悉的书与书架组成的迷宫，穿过它们就能抵达楼梯口；还有亚茨拉斐尔的笑声，当他试图引领克罗利穿过上述迷宫。克罗利一次又一次地把他们俩压在一切上面——钱柜，老旧的橼梁，洒满演出海报的书桌——亚茨拉斐尔在某个刺激的瞬间把克罗利压在那上面， _俄克拉荷马！_ 在克罗利手底下皱成了一团，然后静静地飘落在地板上。

他们俩就这样成功抵达了卧室，没有在楼梯上摔断脖子。克罗利没怎么去过亚茨拉斐尔的卧室，只是偶尔去拿些自己落下了的东西，比如一把雨伞，一瓶秘密珍藏的拉图，还有一次是来整理他们多年间积攒下来的数量庞大到吐血的公文。克罗利在1912年那次对亚茨拉斐尔卧室屋顶的空袭所遗留下的深黑色羽毛被摆在床头柜上，精致地聚成一束插在一个裂纹花瓶里，像一捧颜色奇异的花束。这里还有些别的属于克罗利的东西——一副被丢弃的70年代老旧墨镜，被特意支在一张老旧的京剧脸谱之上；他心血来潮送给亚茨拉斐尔的一整套“天使在人间”DVD碟片*，就只因这真的很搞笑；还有一副克罗利忘在公园长椅上的黑皮手套，现在搭在一个没有任何照片的相框上。

亚茨拉斐尔的处所里东西成堆而且杂乱无章，但克罗利从来没有感觉拥挤。这在某种层面上讲是一座巢穴，一处由他们俩的点滴毛羽所构建，鲜明而独特，浸透了历史足迹的温暖港湾。这里的床，被单凌乱，克罗利被压在上面时发出柔软的吱噫。亚茨拉斐尔无处不在，存在于克罗利的所有角落——亲吻着他的脖颈，爱抚着他的头发，在克罗利说个不停时嘘声安抚着他。

“他真的是个大屁眼子。”

“我知道，我懂。别再揪着不放啦。”

克罗利自始至终都对此愤懑不平。“‘闭嘴然后赶紧去死吧，’”他模仿着加百列那糟糕的美国中部口音，“去你的吧你个紫眼疙瘩。”

“嗯，好，”亚茨拉斐尔心不在焉地说着，嘴正顺着克罗利的胸口一路向下。

“个伪善的混蛋，”克罗利嘟哝着，手指漫不经心地梳着亚茨拉斐尔的卷发。他从清晨那会儿就已经为亚茨拉斐尔硬得发痛了，不过，“……恨死那家伙了。”

亚茨拉斐尔放开吮在克罗利胯骨发青的皮肤上的嘴，说道，“恨是个感情色彩很强的词语。”

“对啊，本来就是，我——”克罗利下一长串专门针对亚茨拉斐尔骚扰者的创意咒骂被掐断了，因为他的裤子一下子不见了而且他的老二正在亚茨拉斐尔嘴里，愤怒似乎一下子变得不再那么重要了。“好吧，操，你是对的，这可是好——好多了。我感觉好多了，”他含含糊糊地嘟囔着，手指描绘着亚茨拉斐尔头骨的版图。

不需要什么奇技淫巧，因为这一部分还尚有足够的新鲜度，虽然克罗利已经一把年纪了，但这并不意味着他在接受第一次口活时，不会表现得像个青少年。这是肯定的——因为全程就只用了两分钟，包括中间往下看了一眼，确认自己确实没有在幻想，那在他两腿之间上下吞吐的确实是亚茨拉斐尔，就这样在亚茨拉斐尔严严实实压在他大腿上的手指之下，克罗利弓起身子彻底到了站。

他曾经想象过他们俩位置互换的样子，总是想象自己是急切而专横的那个，无尽地渴求着亚茨拉斐尔，想要让他感受到哪怕一丝一毫克罗利自己的感受。在那些遥远的幻想之中，克罗利从来没想过亚茨拉斐尔也会想要同一件事，没想过可以让自己全然，彻底地就此沦陷。但亚茨拉斐尔总能带给克罗利惊喜。他们俩谁都无法在对方身上保持绝对清醒，而这是多么的可怕，又是多么的美妙。

几秒钟内亚茨拉斐尔就趴在他上方，亮的像个大灯泡一样，这个小怪兽，在克罗利的锁骨上呼哧呼哧地喘着气。克罗利从如痴如醉中清醒得晚了半秒，什么忙也没帮上，就只见亚茨拉斐尔抵着他绷紧了身子，感受着他握在克罗利下腹部断续抽动着的拳头，只抽出了足够时间抓着亚茨拉斐尔的头发一把拉过来封上一吻。那吻立刻变得愈发狂乱，当克罗利倾泻在他肚皮的凹陷里，亚茨拉斐尔将低声的呻吟埋进在克罗利的嘴里。这本不该如此性感。真的不。

真的超级性感。荷尔蒙真的是个疯子。即使分泌并代谢于两个本质上根本不基于任何现实生物材料的存在也一样。

之后的亚茨拉斐尔看起来与他们的第一次一样荒淫色情又狂野般圣洁——通红的嘴唇，粉嫩的脸蛋，眼中浮着一层难以置信的光晕，诉说着，他也很惊讶昨晚并不是昙花一现，而且这一切真的感觉他妈的太震撼了。

“你知道，”克罗利喘着，“总有一次，我要把你摁在床上当一回主演。”亚茨拉斐尔竟然敢放肆地大笑出声，这可真是……唔。还算公平。

他扭头看着克罗利，执起他的手，将它放在自己胸前，那既属于也不属于他的搏动着的心脏上方。这也是个奇迹，克罗利想。多么神奇，爱将灵魂编织，直到形成一幅崭新的风景，将所有伤疤与苦痛化为时光中无以复刻的宝贵财富。

亚茨拉斐尔微笑着，克罗利的世界从此被点亮。他问道，“今天你想做点什么？”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> *亚茨拉斐尔引用了诗人Nayyirah Waheed的诗集《盐》，而克罗利，别扭又冲动地，引用了诗人Warsan Shire。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 关于前言以及全文基调的理解译者在搜索查询的时候看到了这篇文章，觉得它把克罗利的视角和内心感情表达的很贴切，于是黏在这里做一注解。
> 
> 酒杯里的孤独与黑暗
> 
> 我曾经酗酒多年（不过现在已经戒了），才意识到斯蒂芬•金的经典恐怖小说《闪灵》讲述的，不仅是男主角在闹鬼酒店的崩溃经历，也是关于酗酒的故事。荒废酒吧里的那位酒保每次给他递来一排威士忌，他喝完就会精神崩溃一次。小说探索的，是喝酒的欲望被压抑而不能得到满足所带来的后果，以及愤怒和怀旧的情绪如何在酒精的结合下发挥出来。  
> 在戒酒将近八年后，我读到了卡夫•阿克巴（Kaveh Akbar）的诗集《指狼为狼》（Calling a Wolf a Wolf），这本书像闪电一样让我得到了顿悟。诗歌对“渴望”进行了残酷、幽默而又温柔的描述。“如果我指狼为狼，”主角想，“我可能会先磨平它的尖牙。”诗歌的紧张结尾同时表达了绝望、喜悦和惊讶：“有些人根本不想喝酒/他们不受酒精的诱惑/哪怕他们被酒精包围/这似乎/很自私/上帝更偏爱饥渴的人。”
> 
> 另附上前言所对应的完整诗句：
> 
> River of Milk  
> BY KAVEH AKBAR
> 
> bear with me it wasn’t long ago I was brainless  
> lazily pulling fireflies into my teeth chewing them  
> into pure light so much of me then was nothing  
> I could have fit into a sugar cube my body burned  
> like a barnful of feathers nothing was on fire  
> but fire was on everything the wild mustard  
> the rotting porch chair a box of birth records eventually  
> even scorched earth goes green though beneath it  
> the dead might still luxuriate in their rage my ancestor  
> was a dervish saint said to control a thick river of dark milk  
> under his town his people believed  
> he could have spared them a drought they ripped him to pieces  
> like eagles tearing apart a snake immediately they were filled  
> with remorse instead of burying him they buried a bag  
> of goat bones and azalea my hair still carries that scent  
> my eyes black milk and a snake’s flicking tongue  
> does this confuse you there are so many ways to be deceived  
> a butcher’s thumb pressed into the scale a strange blue dress  
> in a bathtub the slowly lengthening night I apologize  
> I never aimed at eloquence I told my mother I wouldn’t live  
> through the year then waited for a disaster sitting cheerfully  
> on cinder blocks pulled from a drained pond tossing  
> peanuts to squirrels this is not the story she tells hers filled  
> with happy myths fizzy pistons and plummy ghosts  
> it’s true I suppose you grow to love the creatures you create  
> some of them come out with pupils swirling others with teeth
> 
> 其他译注：
> 
> *出埃及记中所描写的埃及法老迫害以色列人，命凡是诞下的男孩都要扔到河里淹死。
> 
> *希伯来人的领袖摩西。
> 
> *You daffy, 搜了一下，可以被理解为卡通人物达菲鸭，或者听起来感觉像是骂基佬的一个词，这里把二者融合一下吧（哭泣脸）
> 
> *Sappho，莎孚，公元前6世纪前后的希腊女诗人。
> 
> *经典台词：You go too fast for me, Crowley.
> 
> *The Oregon Trail，是个1974年被开发出的一款电脑游戏，玩家通过扮演拓荒者领队带领队伍从密苏里州的独立市（Independence）到俄勒冈州的维拉米特山谷（Willamette Valley）一路上的历险可以体验19世纪俄勒冈小道上拓荒者的真实生活。大家可以去这个网址体验一下这个游戏：https://classicreload.com/oregon-trail.html
> 
> *the Y2K bug
> 
> *Britney Spears小甜甜布莱尼。哈哈哈克罗利你个闷骚的逗比。
> 
> *时代广场每年新年夜惯例，那颗重达700磅，直径5英尺宽的上面布满了100个电灯泡的巨大的“水晶球”会在午夜时分落下。这一传统来源于“机长设计了一个可以在沿海海军天文台竖起的球和旗杆系统。 在他的设计中，每个旗杆都有两个直径为5英尺的球，其中一个固定在杆的顶部。 纳赛尔报道说，在每小时的最高处，底部的球会掉落，这使观察员的航海家可以对照官方时间来检查天文钟，而正式时间将通过电报信号在各个天文台之间进行标准化。
> 
> *译者内心：亚茨你个老小孩！幼稚鬼！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）
> 
> *这句话的意境太美好，大家品一品。词穷的译者躲在一旁默默哭泣。。。
> 
> *口袋空间/口袋宇宙 pocket dimension/pocket universe。一直觉得电视剧里给克罗利赋予的这个能力特别符合他本身的人设。A pocket dimension is when one creates a independent section of space-time inside the universe you live in, a dimension that can only be accessed through a specific mean that takes you into a place where time and space exists according to the same or different laws as the ones of our universe.
> 
> *Griswold family Christmas，啥也不说了直接上图大家体会一下：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Lampoon%27s_Christmas_Vacation  
> 可能这就是所谓“light up like a Christmas tree”。
> 
> *选自诗人Nayyirah Waheed的短诗  
> "lighthouse”  
> I am your friend.  
> a soul for soul.  
> a place for your life.  
> home.  
> know this.  
> sun or water.  
> here or away.  
> we are a lighthouse.  
> we leave and we stay.
> 
> — Nayyirah Waheed
> 
> *选自诗人Warsan Shire的“‘我喜欢你’之诗”。
> 
> the ‘i like you’ poem
> 
> if you gave me half a moon of a chance  
> i would  
> kiss the incisors out of your mouth  
> clean and hold them in my own  
> like chippings from an old mug  
> then pray my tongue  
> into a bowl of holy water  
> and ask god  
> to never leave you thirsty.
> 
> – Warsan Shire
> 
> *Touched by an Angel，一部美剧
> 
> 译者最后的叨逼：第一次尝试这种文风的翻译，翻得我抓耳挠腮。。。这篇翻译由于三次元的忙碌拖了很久才完成，还有很多不尽如人意之处，欢迎大家debug以及各种意见和建议！最后希望大家都去读读原文，这篇算得上是我入Good Omens圈之后读到的文风很优美的一部作品啦。
> 
> 续作预告：  
> 这篇文还有个姊妹篇This Soul Outstreaming，这篇更长更难的翻译争取在本月底之前完成。（立个flag）


End file.
